


Dress Up

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Loric Boys + Sam and Mark [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, M/M, cross-dressing, play acting, the boys are kind of mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Nine and Mark team up to get Sam and Four into dresses, complete with princes to save them.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to do any more with this series.

I wasn’t sure what I regretted more: helping Mark out or not throwing out the dress Nine got me because “apparently I was a girl and needed it.” Sam looked just as uncomfortable with his “it’s-for-a-play” dress bunched in his arms while both Nine and Mark smirk at us. The sparring room had a serious make over as well so that it looked like some theater room without a stage. Curtains covered the normally deadly devices on the wall, and in the middle sat what looked like a possible stage prop with a second tier balcony.

                I exchanged a look with Sam, who decided to speak up for the both of us. “I don’t know what this is, but I’m not getting involved.”

                “Come on. You both thought it was perfectly fine to set me up to get my ass kicked repeatedly, and then sit there and laugh.” Mark taunted with that stupid gleam in his eyes, and Nine snickered, his eyes glancing at Mark as if he were remembering fond times at the beginning of their relationship.

                “And if you remember, I was the one that assisted you in getting in a hit finally,” I reminded him as I shook my dress out and examined it. It was definitely the one I’d left in my closet. There were collective “oohs” that definitely was a mocking imitation of a girl’s admiration.

                “Put it on, Johnny-boy. I’ve seen you slip it on before,” Nine teasingly coaxed. “I’m sure you’ll look real pretty in it, like a real princess.”

                I scowled at him. “I don’t have masculinity issues unlike some people.”

                “And you two never waste a moment to pick on us. It was time we returned the favor last week,” Sam protested, and we fist bumped, dresses still in our arms.

                Mark just grinned. “Why stop the pattern now?”

                “Come on ladies. Put the dresses on. We’ve got a schedule to keep. Your knights will be here soon,” Nine urged as I started tugging on my fluffy dark blue dress with swirls of Lorite in it that I got Marina and Sarah to sew in. They didn’t ask any questions.

                I paused in pulling the dress over my head, “Wait, what?” Sam let out a little mouse squeak at the same time, dropping his medieval looking dress.

                “Well Nine and I aren’t going to be your heroes, as you so graciously pointed out, we’re more suited to being the villains,” Mark teased with a dark grin as Nine tugged my dress the rest of the way down with a mocking whisper, “Thought you know how this went on Johnny-boy.”

                “Doesn’t mean I don’t need help getting it on,” I commented as the dress settled down on my waist and shoulder at the same time Sam teased Mark with a dark glint in his eyes, “Does that mean you’re wearing black? Maybe an eye patch and a bandanna?”

                “Now zip it,” I told Nine as I exchanged a grin with Sam.  Nine let out a growl but did what I told him to as Mark laughed at him. I looked over my shoulder at him. “So does this mean Five’s going to break your face again? ‘Cause I’m not healing it- you can go get on your knees and beg Marina.”

                Nine finished and made a face at me, coming back around to his partner consultation as he shook it off. He pulled a sword out of Mark’s long coat, turning to wave it at us, leaving an offended looking Mark in his wake. “Time to get in your places, princesses. Your princes are almost here.”

Sam rolled his eyes, pulling the dress sloppily over his head as Nine herded us to the double story prop and up to the balcony, in fact he prodded us to climb up the fake vines to the balcony, as Mark protested behind him. “I want my sword back. How am I supposed to defend myself against super powered aliens without my sword?”

                Nine ignored him as he went back to his side to wait for our “princes” to come save us- i.e.  they were waiting to get their asses kicked. It was entertaining thought, as long as I wasn’t cleaning up the aftermath. I leaned over the railing, and Sam joined me, grinning. “I look forward to seeing them get their asses kicked. It looks like they’re looking forward to it as well.”

                I laughed. “I’ve seen Five kicked Nine’s ass more than once. The worst part is when he expects me to heal him afterwards, and I actually go along with it.” Sam laughed as well. “Do you think they’re going to try to do this often?”

                “Well I was in theater. Mark’s not going to let that go.” He got a mischievous look, and lowered his voice. “I say after we’re ‘rescued’ we dress the villains in their own dresses and tie them up together for the rest of the day. Nobody would rescue them, anyway.”

                I grinned and laughed, an odd giddy feeling rushed through me as I whispered with a shy smile, “We’re playing dress up. Mark and Nine are playing dress up with us.” The idea of playing dress up never bothered me- I’d been pretending to be someone else for most of my life.

                Sam smiled back with a little shrug. “It’s part of acting- part of trying to be someone else. Nine probably has been doing that as long as you have, and I acted. It’s like getting a part of your missing childhood back.”

                The door opened before I could respond, and Five and Eight casually walked in. I imagined them coming in on horses to fully embrace the idea of dress up. Sarah had taught me to be romantic by introducing me to fairytales… and okay maybe romance novels as well, not that I’d ever admit it.

                Five’s gaze automatically went to the tower, blushing when he saw me. Sam turned to me, still leaning on the rail with a teasing smirk. Five had a crush on me since we first met, and I saved his life. Sam relentlessly teased me about it whenever Five was out of hearing range along with how I was “just friends” with THE Sarah Hart who left her home to fight an intergalactic war with me. I felt my own blush sweep across my face as Five snapped into character, immediately getting what was going on.

                “What have you done with my princess, you villainess monster?” He even grabbed a sword readily waiting for him by the door. Nine really seemed to want to have his ass kicked again.

                “I’m not a princess,” I muttered, sulkily even while I happily watched Five dual Nine. Eight picked up his own sword not seeming as into the fighting as anyone else. They’d probably pulled him away from girlfriend time.

                Sam snickered at my expense. “You’re just a cross-dressing prince. Won’t he be disappointed?”

                I glared at him and assumed a haughty pose. “You’re cross-dressing too, but I guess it doesn’t matter since you’re just a lowly peasant. In fact aren’t you a servant to our beautiful Princess Hart or was it her ex-boyfriend that barely ranks as a knight?”

                He punched me in the arm, blushing beat red. “Shut up!”

                Mark and Nine came soaring up, tied together upside down, interrupting our bonding session. Five finished with them faster than I thought he would, though he did have Eight’s help which might’ve reduced the time. He let them hang as he casually flew up to our little balcony like a benevolent superman complete with the shy smile. Sam whispered in my ear behind me, “Your boyfriend is kick ass, more than he looks.”

                I shove him away, smiling at Five as he landed right in front of me. Below us, Eight called up, “Hey Sam! Can you save yourself? I promised Marina I would take her out today, and she’s already waiting.”

                Oh that so deserved a remark. I looked over my shoulder at him, teasing, “Peasants don’t get knights in shining armor.”

                He flipped me off, before climbing over the balcony rail, still in his dress, revealing the jeans underneath them. Maybe next time he’d get more into it and leave the jeans out. Then he could tell Eight he couldn’t save himself and keep his dignity. We would definitely be doing this again.

                I turned my gaze back to Five who was eyeing my dress with interest. His eyes shot up to mime with a deep blush blossoming on his face. “I didn’t know you wore dresses. You look good in it, comfortable even.”

                “Well, when you have to keep changing identities to hide from a genocidal race, it’s kind of hard to formulate who you are. You should know that,” I told him with a shrug. In truth, I thought if you changed how you looked, you could change how you saw the world, and maybe in one of them, I could finally escape the fate set up for me.

                Five grinned, leaning in to briefly kiss me. “You’re going to force them to play dress up with us again, aren’t you?”

                I gave a wicked smirk, eyeing Nine and Mark to let them know this was for them. “They were the ones who decided to start it. It’s only fair to let them continue. How about we leave them here and go watch one of those action-packed movies and bet on how long it takes them to start making out?”

                “I’m not gay!” Mark protested while Five stepped up and pulled me into his embrace, slowly floating us up in a move that resembled a slow dance. It reminded me of that one show I’d watched with a female friend when we were in kindergarten: Casper meets Wendy. I giggled at the thought of the Loric as good witches from a childhood movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Casper Meets Wendy a lot when I was a kid


End file.
